


Meet You Halfway

by bigbangtans



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Friends With Benefits, Light Bondage, M/M, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbangtans/pseuds/bigbangtans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiyong likes it when Seunghyun is mean to him, likes feeling tiny and helpless straining against his own bandana knotted around his wrists, keeping him tied to the headboard on his elbows and knees. So that’s exactly what Seunghyun gives to him, and more. He keeps Jiyong waiting like that, strung tight with anticipation, as he sits on a chair by the bed and silently indulges in a cigarette. This is the intro, the part where he gives Jiyong a chance to back out, but they both know he won’t. He won’t, because his lips are trembling with want and his eyes follow the thin curls of smoke floating to the ceiling instead of Seunghyun’s face, their gazes too intense to intersect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet You Halfway

It starts with falling in love on a Friday morning.

Seunghyun knows it must be a Friday, because the only time he ever gets this fucked up, his brains a pulsating mess, cotton-mouthed and limbs all jello-ed out, is when he pounds back the all-you-can-drink shots after performing at Money Tree for Thursday open-mic sessions. It’s the sort of morning where he can barely even remember his own name, much less what might’ve happened the night before, but the sensation of bedsheets against his bare legs and naked crotch is a big clue, as is the soft breathing of another person next to him.

Seunghyun struggles to sit up slowly, blinking hard. If he could just get the walls of his dorm room to stop spinning around him, he could try and identify the person lying next to him. He usually trusts his drunk self to choose a good lay, but it’s been quite a while since this sort of thing has happened, and he hopes his good taste hasn’t dried up along with his game in the past few months. He glances over and-

Well. He shouldn’t have worried, because the person next to him is Kwon Jiyong.

Kwon Jiyong, who is actually awake and looking right back at him, pink hair all sleep-ruffled like a halo around his face. It’s a face Seunghyun has only seen from a distance, but one he knows very well. He’s never seen it like this before, though, pale by morning light with streaked eye makeup. It still manages to look glamorous, in a “rockstar who partied too hard” sort of way, and Seunghyun finds himself staring too long at this almost-stranger in his bed.

“Hi,” Jiyong breathes softly, and he shucks up a shoulder shyly. The bedsheet slips down with this movement, revealing finger shaped marks around his slim neck.

Seunghyun’s mouth goes even drier.“Did I do that?” he asks hoarsely, pointing with a shaky finger.

“It’s okay, I wanted you to.” The words come out in a rush as Jiyong sits up as well, leaning towards him with a surprising childish eagerness. This close, Seunghyun can see the little individual particles of smudged kohl eyeliner. He’s so pretty, it almost makes Seunghyun dizzy again. “I wanted you to,” Jiyong repeats, with a breathless earnestness.

“I uh, I don’t-” Seunghyun murmurs intelligently.

Jiyong leans back, hands reaching for the ceiling in a stretch. Weak sunlight from the bedroom window highlights lines around both his thin wrists, too pink to be anything but fresh.“I’m not surprised you don’t remember, you were gone last night,” he says, doe eyes sliding around the room curiously, coming back to land on Seunghyun. “But don’t worry, you were really good. Exactly what I needed.”

And just like that, Jiyong has teetered from shy to shameless with a pixie grin on his lips and a little hop out of bed. He’s all long smooth planes and rounded angles, and Seunghyun finds himself once again just staring dumbly. How did he get so lucky as to wind up in bed with Kwon Jiyong, school celebrity and infamous partyboy? And how the hell did he get so unlucky as to not remember any of it?

Jiyong is bent over, bare ass in the air as he slips a foot into his jeans. He rises back up slowly, dragging ripped black denim up over slim thighs, looking back at Seunghyun with sharp interest. “I’ll see you again next week?” he asks casually, too casually.

Seunghyun really doesn’t stand a chance.

 

 

* * *

 

 

What Seunghyun comes to learn over the following weeks and months is that it’s actually Jiyong who doesn’t stand a chance, not once Seunghyun figures it out, all the little tics and tricks that make him wind up and go. It takes a while, because like most beautiful things Jiyong is a mess underneath his diamond exterior, but when he breaks apart in Seunghyun’s hands he’s gorgeous and desperate every time.

Seunghyun finds himself falling in head first. He can’t help it, even knowing as he does that Jiyong regards him as a particularly useful tool, an aesthetic means to achieving an objective. And he learns how to become that tool, how to wear his face a certain way and sharpen his voice. Thursday nights become the end and beginning of his week, the method by which he marks the passage of time. Jiyong doesn’t always show up at Money Tree, doesn’t always go home with him either, but Seunghyun takes what he can get because when he has Jiyong beneath him it’s like diving deep into the ocean and finding constellations beneath the water’s surface.

It always starts with Jiyong breathing tempting words into his ear, flushed with vodka and cherry syrup.

It’s sweet, so sweet that Seunghyun almost doesn’t want to grab the back of Jiyong’s neck, yank him forward so that they’re pressed up together, the height difference forcing Jiyong’s head to tilt backwards sharply. But he does, because this is the game they play, the one where the pure need he sees in the other’s eyes is more than enough to propel them both deep.

Jiyong likes it when Seunghyun is mean to him, likes feeling tiny and helpless straining against his own bandana knotted around his wrists, keeping him tied to the headboard on his elbows and knees. So that’s exactly what Seunghyun gives to him, and more. He keeps Jiyong waiting like that, strung tight with anticipation, as he sits on a chair by the bed and silently indulges in a cigarette. This is the intro, the part where he gives Jiyong a chance to back out, but they both know he won’t. He won’t, because his lips are trembling with want and his eyes follow the thin curls of smoke floating to the ceiling instead of Seunghyun’s face, their gazes too intense to intersect.

Seunghyun stubs out his cigarette and moves over to the bed with slow, deliberate movements. He puts the smoke into his voice, pitches it deep with a rasp just the way he would rap into the mic. “Tell me.”

“Twenty-five,” Jiyong says softly, and then adds in a small voice, “Please!”

Seunghyun lets him have this because he’s been a good boy, so his hand comes down hard and fast twenty-five times. Jiyong’s ass turns warm, blooming pink and then red beneath his palm. He’s whining and gasping into the pillow by the time the counts are over.

“You’re being too loud,” Seunghyun hisses low, dangerous. “Stop that, you know the consequences.”

Jiyong turns his head to the side, smirking, and oh, he _does_ know. There’s a flash of hunger in his eyes for just a second, before his whole body melts pliantly into the bed. “I’ll be good,” he promises.

“That’s what I like to hear.” Seunghyun gets his fingers slick and ready, kneels behind him and doesn’t bother starting off slow. He goes straight in with two, watches as the muscles of Jiyong’s back tense up, listens to the sharp intake of air in his lungs. Seunghyun’s other hand comes up to gently stroke the outside of his thigh, even if he knows from past experience that this is exactly how Jiyong wants it.

Seunghyun goes fast and deep right from the start, pumping in and out roughly and Jiyong _moans_. It’s the sexiest thing Seunghyun has ever heard, so he rewards him by finding his prostate straight away, rubbing ruthlessly without warning. Jiyong immediately begins bucking wildly against his hand, torn sounds pouring from his wide-open mouth. The headboard bangs against the wall from how hard Jiyong is pulling against the bandana around his wrists. Seunghyun enjoys that for a bit, but before the heat escalates too much his fingers stop moving entirely and his other hand lands a loud smack against Jiyong’s ass cheek.

“Hyung!” Jiyong sobs into the pillow, and it’s so lovely that Seunghyun resumes his thrusting, but shallower and much slower than before, far too slow for it to build up to anything. “Hyung…” Jiyong whines desperately.

“Stop being so impatient,” Seunghyun drawls in warning.

Jiyong rubs his face against the pillow, groaning in frustration as Seunghyun slowly presses in deeper, moves his fingers in opposite directions, stretching him open. “Hyung, please,” he pants.

“No.”

Jiyong’s thighs tremble at the stony denial. “Pleeeeease,” he repeats.

Sweat breaks out on Seunghyun’s forehead from the effort of not complying. To mask his own crumbling resistance, he gives Jiyong another hard spank, this time on the opposite cheek. “Shut up, or I’m leaving you tied here like this.”

Jiyong stops begging at that, breathing hard, pushing his ass back to meet Seunghyun’s hand with each torturously slow thrust. Just as he goes completely quiet in acceptance, Seunghyun shoves in a third finger, curling them downwards and massaging his prostate mercilessly. Jiyong’s back arches deep, his hands pulling hard on the bandana to bring his body away from the sudden attack, but Seunghyun’s other hand holds him in place and before long Jiyong is rocking back against him eagerly. Seunghyun lets him, even generously varies his speed and angle to create different levels of friction, and it’s all too much, too sudden, for Jiyong. He comes with a choked moan, knees giving out and muscles squeezing hard around Seunghyun’s fingers.

Jiyong lays there panting as Seunghyun calmly removes himself and meticulously wipes his hand. Then Seunghyun moves up, reaches over his head to untie the bandana. He trails it up Jiyong’s arms and ties it securely over his eyes. He’s pleased by the lack of protest this action receives, and shows it by trailing his fingers gently down Jiyong’s back, watching the muscles contract and then relax down the trail of his touch.

Seunghyun doesn’t bother undressing himself, just undoes his belt and zipper with unhurried motions and lets the rustle of fabric and faint metal clinking fill up the room. He doesn’t bother slicking his cock either, goes straight from unrolling the condom over himself to getting onto the bed, because they both know Jiyong wants the stretch, wants the slide to be a bit rough and not too easy. Jiyong is always completely silent as he’s being entered, air and sound caught in his throat and every particle of his body thrumming with tension held too tight. It breaks once Seunghyun starts moving, and then each breath is shuddered out like an almost-sob. His own mouth is clenched tight, teeth grinding together against the hot slick sensation of Jiyong’s body around him.

“Hyung, I want-” he gasps out before Seunghyun thrusts right there, hips angled perfect, and then his hands are grasping at the sheets, frenzied.

“Yeah, I know.” Seunghyun does know, gives in and raises Jiyong’s torso so that they’re pressed together as close as they can be, Jiyong’s head tilting to rest at the point between shoulder and chest. He raises a hand to that slim throat and squeezes gently with his thumb pressed over the jackhammering pulse, fingertips digging in with increasing pressure. A loud, needy mewl escapes from Jiyong’s lips and his arms come up, to stop him Seunghyun thinks, but instead they grab the back of Seunghyun’s own neck for leverage as he starts to buck wildly, riding him from the front with short and desperate movements.

He’s absolutely stunning like this, sweat soaked and lost in pleasure. Seunghyun bites down on a slender shoulder, fucking into him with forceful thrusts. He moves the hand clenching onto Jiyong’s hip down to loosely stroke his cock, so far neglected. It earns him an almost pained moan, so Seunghyun slows down, rocks forward deeply and then just grinds hard against Jiyong’s prostate.

Jiyong’s whole body shakes violently and curls forward as he comes, hands releasing their grip on the back of Seunghyun’s neck. He collapses limply down onto the bed, incapable of doing anything but just taking it as Seunghyun pounds into him with speed, seemingly relentless. With pity, he leans down and tugs off the bandana.

When Jiyong turns his head and their eyes connect for the first time all night, Seunghyun feels a jolt of affection so strong his mask slips and he surges forward to kiss him. Jiyong groans weakly against his lips and that’s all it takes-

Seunghyun is falling down, or coming apart at the seams, he’s not sure but it’s _fucking fantastic_.

A white noise settles thickly over his mind like a blanket and he feels exquisitely disconnected. It takes him a while to become aware that he’s essentially crushing Jiyong with his full weight. He rolls over sluggishly, feeling as though someone has tied barbells to each of his limbs. Jiyong doesn’t seem to mind though, he hasn’t moved from lying on his stomach but his eyes are still on Seunghyun, soft and brown and blown wide open. Mystic and unreadable. Seunghyun has no idea what he’s thinking, if he’s thinking at all.

He’s staring at Jiyong’s lips. They’re a beautiful shape, pillowy soft (he knows now first-hand) and Seunghyun wonders what it would be like to kiss him at the beginning of something, not when their bodies are already connected and racing towards the finish line of a game that’s the only thing tying them together. He thinks he’d like to try that, would love to have the chance some day.

Jiyong opens his mouth to speak; Seunghyun breathes, anticipation filling his lungs.

“Can you choke me harder next time, please?”

And Seunghyun will do just that, no more and no less than he’s asked.

**Author's Note:**

> for Fel <3 Thank you for getting me to write again with your request, and sorry that I was too embarrassed to leave in the daddy kink request! I hope it was what you wanted regardless!
> 
> Find me on tumblr [here](http://big-bangtans.tumblr.com/)


End file.
